Keeneye47/Wolfkeen
Background Keeneye47/Wolfkeen began his channel back in 2009. He started doing videos of the game Blockland. In 2011, he began to do gameplay videos of various games (At first with a webcam, before he finally bought a capture device.) In 2013, Wolfkeen found out about the analysis community by watching one of Digibrony (now know as Digibro)'s videos. This led to him becoming more interested in the community. He joined the Rift Cafe, not long after he began to do vlog-style videos of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Since then, his channel has been home for gameplay and vlogs. As of 2017, Wolfkeen has split his content among three different channels. His main channel, where he does reviews and discussion. (Along with a few random videos) A gaming channel, which is now the home for LPs and the like. And a stream archive channel, where he uploads previous streams and highlights. He has also opened himself up as a freelance editor, taking editing jobs for a variety of different people within the community. (NickyV, Heartsongpony, etc) As of 2018, Wolfkeen has split his content into three separate channels. His main channel, (Which is home for reviews, vlogs and discussions) A gameplay channel (Which is home for his various LPs) and a stream archive channel. (Which is home for his previous streams and highlights). He has also started a new podcast series known as the "WOLF Podcast" which is where Wolfkeen and his friends talk about different shows, movies or games. Trivia * Wolfkeen began doing gameplay videos mainly because at one point, he was inspired by Darksydephil. * His name, 'Keeneye47' is actually a byproduct of two forms of media he was in to back in 2007. Keeneye comes from the main characters name in Brother Bear. 47 comes from the game series, Hitman. The character in that series is known as, 'Agent 47'. * Wolfkeen's OC is a carrot pony (Born from a carrot) This originally came from a joke that Keyframe and Thunder Blur were making. In time, Wolfkeen decided to canonize the joke. * Wolfkeen considers himself a freelance editor and has been editing videos for others like NickyVMLP, HeartsongPony and a few others. * As far as Collabs go, Wolfkeen has only done a few. His first was with The PokeBrony. Later he collabed with Lightning Bliss (Which he edited himself). * He's been called the "Diet Scorcher" of the community by some of his fellow analysis and friends, mostly because of their similar ways of presenting themselves and video styles. * He was inspired to join the community due to his interactions with AnY. Links YouTube (Main): https://www.youtube.com/user/keeneye47 Youtube (Gaming): '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6MsTBtSr3gCGEy-kvyK5bA '''Youtube (Stream Archive): '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0xAgznzBWo2ScVNDmD5Xog '''Twitch.tv: https://www.twitch.tv/keeneye47 Twitter: https://twitter.com/Keeneye47 Tumblr: http://keeneye47.tumblr.com/ DeviantArt: http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/ Gallery a_very_wolkeeny_christmas_by_royalguardianpc-d8b1w8v.png|Keeneye wearing a scarf for the winter seasons|link=http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/art/A-Very-Wolkeeny-Christmas-502293631 Padilla Family.png|Keeneye with his adoptive mother and father|link=http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/art/Keeneye-s-Family-500502448 _commission__wolfkeen_pointy_pony_by_pink_mist10-d89m1mg.png|Keeneye as a pointy pony|link=http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Wolfkeen-Pointy-Pony-499874488 mlp_fan_charter_by_geekgamergirl20-d7tv1s0.jpg|Keeneye's "Original" OC design|link=http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/art/Mlp-fan-charter-473420736 chibi_keeneye_by_wishfulfun-d85ix4n.png|Keeneye as a chibi pony|link=http://keeneye47.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Keeneye-493010231 Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Earth Pony OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Active Category:Gamers